


My eyes see only you

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For KagaKise Day: Kagami helps Kise and discovers that modeling isn't so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My eyes see only you

**Author's Note:**

> The second fic for KagaKise Day, the proper one. Betaed by my lovely senpai, Kirinokisu, who likes to torture me with Akashi. Also, I know this prompt is overused, but I couldn’t stop myself from using it. Sorry!  
> The title comes from the song “Make me sway” which I’ve been humming for the past few days.

**My eyes see only you**

 

When Kise asked Kagami to help him with his photo shoot, Kagami didn’t know what to expect. At first, he refused, but Kise’s sad face and eyes full of tears – and Kuroko’s ‘ _I thought you would do this for your boyfriend, Kagami-kun. Kise-kun rarely asks you for anything_ ’ said in a disapproving voice - were enough to change his mind. After getting an enthusiastic ‘ _Thank you, Kagamicchi! in return_ ’, Taiga has spent the whole week wondering how everything will look like. He isn’t a model. He only knows how to dress himself! Models need something more than just fashion sense… Or do they even need it? Don’t they only have to look good in what stylists order them to put on themselves?

Kise looks good in everything: shorts, long coats, swim trunks, naked… Oh no, it’s a bad thing to think about during classes! Kagami forces himself to imagine his old History teacher in a pink tutu as not to get an erection in the middle of a lesson. Seriously, Kise is too tempting for his own good with that flawless skin, nicely muscled body and…

Shit, he’s doing this again.

Sighing quietly, Kagami starts doodling in his notebook, not even trying to focus on what his teacher is saying anymore. He doesn't even hear the bell, too absorbed in his thoughts – _Will he be any good? What if people will laugh at him and Kise will be embarrassed because of him?_ – and jumps in his chair when someone smack his head lightly.

“What the he —”

“I’m glad to see you liked my lesson so much that you decided to spend the break in the  classroom, Kagami-san.” His History teacher adjusts his glasses, looking at Kagami with disapproval. “However, judging by your notes… or lack thereof … I doubt you were thinking about Napoleon. Or maybe you were, but I wasn’t aware of the fact that one of Napoleon’s names was ‘Kise’.” Oomaeda-san almost growls  the last words. “Go to your next lesson. I expect you to have complete notes for our next lesson, Kagami-san.”

He doesn’t have to repeat himself: Kagami puts his books in his bag in record time and runs away from the classroom before he will be punished. And the next history lesson is tomorrow! When will he find the time to…

“Ah, here you are, Kagami-kun.”

Kuroko’s voice coming from his right causes Taiga to cry out quietly in surprise. Will he ever get used to the boy’s sudden appearances?

“Kuroko, you little…! Why did you leave me in the class?! I thought Oomaeda-san was going to bite my head off!” says Kagami in a hushed voice. He doesn’t want other teachers to hear him.

Big blue eyes blink at him, their owner's expression as emotionless as usual.

“I had a club meeting in the library, Kagami-kun. And I recall that you said ‘I’ll go in a minute’ when I told you that the lesson has ended.” Kuroko slurps his milkshake – it’s so unfair that the school cafeteria sells milkshakes, but no hamburgers – watching Kagami closely. “You seem to be nervous, Kagami-kun. Are you thinking about today’s photo shoot?”

Taiga groans, rubbing his forehead.

“Don’t even remind me about it. I still don’t know why I agreed to do it. That stupid Ikemen and his stupid ideas and…”

“I think,” interrupts him Kuroko, throwing the empty paper cup into the garbage bin next to the Seirin’s ace. Surprisingly, it goes in, but Kagami knows better than to comment on this. After all, he still has nightmares about Nigou and… Well, better not to think about it. “It’s because Kagami-kun likes Kise-kun and wants to please him despite his tsun tsun behavior.” One corner of Kuroko’s mouth goes up. “Kagami-kun is amazing.”

“Kuroko, you…!”

“Boys, go to the classroom, the lesson starts in a minute!” Their teacher ushers them into the room and Kagami only growls at Kuroko, refusing to talk to the other boy for the rest of the day. ‘Tsun tsun behavior’, really? But Kuroko is right: he always tries to make Kise happy, because he likes that damn blond! And he likes his smile and the way Kise’s body curves into his own when they are just laying and talking, when his fingers run through those blond strands, playing with them and tugging at them slightly, because it always makes Kise pout and whine ‘ _Kagamicchiiiii, you are mean’_ before he kisses Taiga to make him stop.

Damn Kuroko.

Kagami sits through the entire English lesson flushing.

*

“ There he is! Kagamicchi, here!”

Kise is waving at him and Kagami goes to the blond, trying not to run into anyone. The whole hall is crowded with people. It’s amazing how many people are working on a single photo shoot. After he arrived, Kagami was sure he read the address that Kise gave him wrong, but the security informed him that no, there won’t be any concerts in this hall and he should hurry up, because Kise’s manager was looking for him already.

Muttering ‘ _Excuse me’_ to the scared girl that bumped into him, he takes a better look at Kise; damn model is looking good, as usual, in unbuttoned blue shirt, sides of which are reaching his mid-thigh, and black skinny jeans. His face is slightly paler than usual – is it make-up? – but his smile is as wide as ever when he sees Kagami.

Next to him is a serious looking woman in a red fitting costume and Kagami just knows that this is Kise’s manager.

“You are late,” she says before Kagami has a chance to say anything. “The photo shoot will start in half an hour.” The steel in her gaze is enough to make Taiga gulp.

“I-I’m sorry, Madame…”

“Miss.”

“M-miss,” he stutters and sees that Kise is trying to muffle his laughter. He will make him pay for this later. “The bus got stuck in the traffic jam.”

“Hmmm, I guess it’s not your fault.” She shrugs and cocks her head, laying her hands on her hips. “I’m Tomoko-san, but I’m sure Kise-kun told you this.” She throws a glance at Kise, who nods eagerly. Ha, so Kagami is not the only one she scares! It is kind of sad that two guys who are good 20 centimeters taller and probably 30 kilos heavier than her are shivering in fear just from standing in her presence… But isn’t it the same with Kagami’s coach?

“He looks good, Kise. Nice body, not too buff. And I like his eyes, he looks quite dangerous… Turn around.” Raising his eyebrow, Kagami does as Tomoko-san ordered and blushes, hearing her next words. “He has nice ass too.”

“W-what?!” He turns back quickly, covering his lower back with his hands, looking terrified. This time Kise laughs loudly, almost bending in half and even Tomoko-san cracks a smile.

“Kise didn’t tell you which company you would be advertising for, right?” Kagami shakes his head slowly, feeling something cold forming itself in his stomach and fearing the answer he is going to hear. “Swim trunks.”

Kagami is going to kill Kise.

*

“Aww, Kagamicchi, don’t be like that!” Kise pouts, grabbing Kagami’s hand.

The red-head growls, yanking it from his boyfriend’s hold.

“You should have warned me!”

“But then you wouldn’t have come!”

“It’s…” Kagami wants to deny it, but discovers that yes, Kise is right. If he knew he was going to parade in skimpy, skinny swim trunks, he would have refused. “This is going to be a disaster and it will be your fault!” He points his  finger at the blond’s face. “This is a disaster already! Kise, they…” he gulps, lowering his voice and looking around to see if  anyone is watching them right now. “They shaved my legs, Kise! And I’m wearing make-up!”  That was the worst thing that could have happened to Kagami. Make-up. It is even worse than losing to Touou again! Honestly, why did Kagami agree to do this?

“Oh, but I like how you are looking in this.” Kise’s fingers travel on the elastic of Taiga’s swim trunks. “It gives me ideas…” Kise moves his hand back, but not before brushing the front of shorts and Kagami has to bite a moan. Ryouta leans closer to him then, his pleasant scent filling the red-head’s nose. “Would you like to fulfill some of them?”

Kagami’s eyes narrow as Kise smiles at him innocently, playing with the elastic of his own swim trunks. Damn model, he is doing this on purpose, torturing Taiga with his open expression and a devilish glint in his eyes. Kagami needs all his self control to prevent an erection in the middle of the stage.

Kise is so going to pay for everything later.

Their flirting is interrupted by the photograph.

“Kise and Kagami, right?” They shake hands. Kagami is surprised when he sees the man; he imagined him to be more… flashy? But the man in front of him is dressed in dark green shorts and a white shirt, nothing extraordinary. “Kagami, I know it’s your first time modeling so we will start with few pictures to make you comfortable, okay? Then you two will play volleyball.” He points at another stage, one with sand and a fake ocean background. “And then we will take solo shots. Is this clear?”

“As sun, Sato-san~~ssu!” Kise almost sings, smiling brightly. “Don’t worry, Kagami isn’t a stranger to the camera.” Kise’s smile becomes predatory for a moment and Taiga feels himself blushing, remembering the last time his boyfriend took pictures of him. “So… can we start?”

“In a few minutes. The lights need to be adjusted.” With this Sato-san leaves them alone and Kagami is nervous again.

“Kise, I-I cannot do it,” he whispers, looking at the people surrounding them, feeling their looks on his body. He feels naked under their gazes, exposed, and wants to run away to some basketball court to calm down. “I’m not a model, you should ask someone else, I –”

“… You are looking great, Kagamicchi.” Kise’s gaze is stern and his voice steady. “It’s fine. I was told to ask someone I’m comfortable with and I thought about you~~ssu. And you have an amazing body.” His eyes roam over Kagami’s chest and then go lower, over his legs, before coming back to his face. “They are looking because it’s their job. We need to look good… not like we need it… and the photos must look great. They are not judging you, Kagamicchi.” This time the blond’s voice is soft, apologizing. “I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable. I wanted us to have fun together.” Kise’s smile is  obviously fake  and Kagami wants to kick himself few times for making his boyfriend upset.

“It’s not like… like I’m not having fun,” admits Taiga. True, shaving legs was a nightmare – they used wax! – but choosing swim trunks was fun. And Kise’s manager, after seeing how nicely Kagami was cooperating, had a lot of funny stories involving Kise she was willing to tell despite Ryouta’s begging. And he laughed too, when the make-up artist sneezed abruptly and Kise ended with a dark splotch on his cheek. “Just… no wax next time, okay?”

Kise practically beams when he hears this, nodding enthusiastically .

“Promise! Now let’s go~~ssu!”

*

The nervousness was with Kagami the whole time, but he managed to do a great job. Or at least this is what the photographer told him.

The first few photos were awful; Kagami didn’t know what to do with his hands, his face, his  entire body. Until finally Kise started to talk to him; only while being in the middle of the talk about NBA did Kagami realize that the photographer was taking photos of them. He showed a few of them and Taiga was surprised to see that they weren’t looking bad. Kise, of course, was looking amazing, like he was born to model, but even he, Kagami, looked good, with his hands behind his head and a big smile on his face, his body stretched nicely. Ryouta immediately asked for a copy of this photo and Kagami felt himself blushing.

Then they had to play volleyball. Playing the game 1-on-1 was different, but Kagami liked it. He had often played volleyball during PE lessons in the middle school and was quite good at it, but Kise still won. Stupid copy cat. And so lovely at the same time. Taiga had fun even though he lost, especially when Kise slipped and Kagami got a chance to admire his buttocks.

Yes, it wasn’t a bad game.

He had problems with the solo pictures, though; he just couldn’t, **couldn’t** look sexy in them. After getting a suggestion to lean against the bench and imagine seducing his lover, he finally looked right. Well, he just recalled how he had “asked” Kise to join him in the bath last time by just crooking a smile at him. Not like he was going to tell this to Sato-san.

The most embarrassing were the shots where he and Kise had to stand next to each other and were told to “ _Flirt, but not too obviously_ ”. Kise was in his element, the flirt. Kagami was embarrassed at first, but soon Kise’s words and half-smiles made him forget about everything and really, the time he went behind Kise to show him how to shoot the ball better – not like Ryouta needed it – was a pure accident. And of course Kise had to look at him then, with that sexy smirk of his. Forgetting for a moment where he was, Kagami answered with the same expression and only hearing Sato’s ‘ _This is what I wanted to see!_ ’ did he back off, blushing.

Finally, after changing at least ten times and taking many, many photos, they were free.

“So? How was it?” asks Kise as they wait for Kise’s bus to take him to Kanagawa. “Kagamicchi? You were really good, you know.”

“It was good. Great even,” answers  Kagami honestly. “Just…”

“… not the wax, I know.” Kise chuckles and the red-head has the urge to hit him on the head and kiss him at the same time.

Did someone say he cannot?

“I liked it. You are a very good model,” whispers Kagami when they part, his lips hurting from the bruising kiss he gave Kise, but really – he needed to release a bit of today’s tension after having his boyfriend almost naked next to him and not being able to do anything about it. “Are you free tomorrow?”

“Yes~~ssu.” Kise traces Kagami’s jaw with his fingers – stupid Casanova isn’t even breathing hard after their kiss, unlike Kagami. “I want to eat dinner made by Kagami… and then eat Kagami.” He purrs the last words, going from cute to tempting in less than a second.

Taiga fights a blush. He won’t ever get used to this flirting side of Kise.

“Do you think you can handle me?” he murmurs back.

Kise’s flawless eyebrow goes up and he licks his upper lip slowly.

“We will see, won’t we?”

*

Two days later Kagami goes to practice with his muscles nicely sore. Kise visited him yesterday and stayed for the night. They had a pleasant evening: ate dinner, played video games... and then Kise demonstrated him how good he can be with his tongue. Not like Taiga complained.

Everyone is already in the changing room when he walks in. They don't even notice him at first, standing around Kuroko and looking at something the shadow is holding.

“Guys?”

“Ah, Kagami! Why didn’t you tell us you are going to be in a magazine?” Koganei almost screams, pointing his finger at him.

“Huh?” Seeing Kagami’s blank expression, Kuroko gives him the magazine. There are two photos of him and Kise: the one from their game, when he jumped to hit the ball, and the other from their double shot in which he is drinking water from a bottle and Kise is telling him something, one of his hands on Kagami’s arm. “ Oh… right. I didn’t know they would be published so soon.”

He has to admit that they both look good and it fills him with a weird feeling of pride. But why shouldn’t he be proud? His boyfriend is looking amazing and he himself doesn’t look bad either.

“Okay, better start changing or the coach will kill us for being late,” shouts Hyuuga and everyone nods, going to their lockers.

“Kagami-kun?” Kuroko taps his arm and this time Kagami doesn’t jump. Almost. “I’ve just got a message from Momoi-san.”

“Touou’s manager?” asks Kagami, paying Kuroko half of his attention and taking his jersey  from the bag. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Apparently she saw a picture of you in the subway.”

“W-what?!”

Kuroko blinks when Kagami looks at him, horrified. Subway? The pictures were supposed to be only in magazines!

“Yes. She also wrote… Let me find it…” Kuroko scrolls the message and Taiga can swear the other boy’s expression is completely evil as he reads out loud: “Now I know why Ki-chan looks so happy the morning after staying at Kagami’s place!”

Kagami isn’t sure if he wants to cry or laugh.

This time he _is_ going to kill Kise.


End file.
